Yuki
by Sabaku no Cexy
Summary: Esa fue la mas hermosa navidad para ambos, se necesitaban, pero no aun no lo descubrian. GaaMatsu! 100% Pikenle aki y dejen sus reviews! ne?
1. 23 de Diciembre

GaarMastu Navidad!

Porke no puede haber navidad sin GaaMatsu! .

Disfruten!↓

* * *

*** Yuki***

23 de Diciembre.

- Feliz Navidad Matsuri-chan!

- si, igualmente.

Decia la chica sonriente mirando a su amiga para luego seguir enterrada en su escritorio, tabajando hasta tarde, si, trabajando aun en la posada de Navidad del palacio del kazekage de Suna, era la fiesta de los empleados, todos hacian intercambio de regalos y bailaban, habia ponche y un poco de licor, en fin todos se divertian.

- Aun trabajando Matsuri?

- amm... si, es que... como nadie vendra en Navidad ni noche buena, te imaginas todo el trabajo para Gaara-sensei? asi que quiero aligerarle la carga.

- claro... el trabajo.- dijo la chica con sarcasmo.

- d-demo.. es verdad!

- si... siempre tan considerada con Gaara-sama, eh?

Matsuri se sonrojo.

- aja!... te descubri no?

- d-de que hablas?!

- olvidalo... pero, deverias tomarte un tiempo para ti, hace tanto que no celebras la Navidad ni esas cosas con nosotros...

- h-hai...

Dicho esto la amiga de fue donde la musica y el relajo.

Todos se divertian.

Todos excepto ella, trabajaba hasta tarde, pero no por ser una buena asistente del kazekage, si no por no recordar la Navidad, ya que cada año, desde hacia mucho tiempo, la pasaba sola, desde que murieron sus padres todo cambio.

Ahora la fecha que significaba alegria y paz, solo la hacia sentirse mas sola y triste.

Levanto su mirada hacia el salon y sonrio por lo bajo, estaba feliz de que sus amigas y compañeros de trabajo la pasaran bien.

A pesar de todo, siempre sonreia a la vida, siempre con optimismo, siempre alegre, a pesar de todo.

Ya eran las 12 de la noche, recogio su escritorio y llevo los papeles terminados a la oficina de Gaara.

Entro y noto que estaba oscuro y frio.

Solo la ventana del balcon estaba abierta, las largas cortinas se ondeaban dejando paras el viento helado del invierno.

- ...

Temblaba ya que hacia frio, era pleno diciembre.

- ...que frio..

Si bien en el dia no hacia tanto frio por ser una zona desertica, en la noche era cuando la temperatura bajaba drasticamente.

- seguramente Gaara-sensei esta en el tejado, como todas las noches...

Puso las manos en su pecho, su corazon latia con gran intensidad cada vez que pensaba en el.

Puso los documentos en el escritorio y dejo una tarjeta de Navidad para su sensei.

- bueno... adios Gaara-sensei.- dijo la chica un poco melancolica, ya que no veria a su sensei en unos dias, de sueguro tendria que asistir a la cena navideña con sus hermanos y el consejo.

No lo veria en estos dias tan alegres...

_"Alegres"...._

Bueno, no para ella, aunque siempre procuraba sonreir a todos y no pensar en sus padres... estas fechas siempre la ponian melancolica y triste.

Aun recordaba lo feliz que era en navidad cada año que la pasaba con su familia.

_~*_

_- mama! mama! no alcanzo!_

_- deja te ayudo hijita._

_La madre de Matsuri la levanto en brazos para poner la estrella de navidad en el pino, ella siempre queria poner la estrella, pero siempre le pedia ayuda a su madre o a su padre ya que era muy pequeña en comparacion al arbol._

_- ya esta!... que tal? yo sola la puse verdad mama?_

_- si.... - sonrio la mama-... claro hijita._

_- vamos ya... la cena se enfria...- decia el padre que llegaba._

_- papa! llegaste temprano!_

_La pequeña se lanso sobre el regazo de su papa._

_- hola hija._

_- ya estamos todos! vamos a cenar._

_- si- dijeron los dos unisonos._

_"soy tan feliz!"_

~*

- odio las vacaciones de navidad, no quiero estar sola en casa.

Dio media vuelta y puso la mano en la perilla.

- yo tambien las odio.- dijo una ronca voz detras de ella.

Ella volteo de inmediato y vio la silueta de Gaara en la ventana, con los brazos cruzados.

- G-Gaara-s-sensei.

- porque no estas en la posada?

- y-yo... b-bueno, decidi trabajar hasta tarde.

- ya casi es la 1 de la madrugada Matsuri...

- e-eto...

- te ibas a ir a tu casa a esta hora? sabes lo peligroso que es?

- ... g-gomen..

- vamos, te acompañare a casa.

- h-hai...

Salieron y comenzaron a caminar, y en efecto, las calles estaban solas y oscuras.

Un incomido silencio le suguio.

- ... ano.. e-eto... y porque no estaba usted en la posada?

- no soy aficionado a ese tipo de cosas... y no era obligatorio ir.

- si... ni yo.

El miro un poco de melancolia en su rostro, la misma melancolia que el.

La chica se abrazo a si misma, y temblo un poco.

Gaara se quito su gabardina y la puso en su espalda.

- te resfriaras.

Matsuri se sonrojo.

- arigato...

Caminaron y caminaron hasta llegar a su casa.

- gracias por acompañarme, gomen..

- esta bien, pero, tu sabes que no me gusta que te pongas en peligros innecesarios.

- hai.

En la entrada de su casa noto algo raro, las casas vecians estaban adornadas con luces, guirnaldas, esferas y ese tipo de cosas, menos la de ella.

- tu casa no.--

- No. Hace mucho que yo no...

- entiendo.

Los ojos de Matsuri de llenaron de agua, pero como siempre, solo sonrio y enmascaro su tristeza, pero Gaara no es ingenuo. Lo noto de inmediato.

_" Ella tambien...._

_Tambien odia estar sola. Entiendo como se siente.._

_Lo entiendo a la perfeccion..."_

- Matsuri

- si?

- mañana, es la cena de navidad y eso... vendras?

- y-yo... crei que solo era para miembros del consejo.

- lo es, vendras?

- me encantaria.

- te espero entonces...

* * *

Felices Fistas a Todos! y como dije! Sin GaaMatsu no hay Navidad!

Creo k he salvado la Navidad hehehe!

Dejen sus coments! y las espero para el proximo capi!

Bye Bye!


	2. 24 de Diciembre

Porke sin GaaMatsu no hay Navidad!

Felices Fiestas!

Feliz Navidad!

* * *

***Yuki***

24 de diciembre.

Una sombra aparecio en la puerta de Matsuri, ya estaba anocheciendo, y el frio se comenzaba a notar.

El kazekage llevaba puesto un elegante smoking con corbata roja, sentia lago de nervios al estar parado como idiota frente a la puerta de Matsuri, sin a treverse a tocar.

Aun recuerda todo el alboroto esa misma tarde.

_Ahi estaba Gaara, frente a su espejo tratando de anudarse la corbata._

_- kuso... maldita corbata.._

_Dijo tratando de no perder los estribos._

_Tardo otros 30 segundos y aun no se anudaba la bendita corbata_

_- aaghh....malditas formalidades!...- dijo y la tiro al suelo._

_- Gaara... que te pasa?_

_Entro Temari al oir los gruñidos de el._

_- n-nada..- dijo mirandola por el espejo, un poco sonrojado._

_Tomo la corbata y sonrio por lo bajo._

_- deja te ayudo con eso..._

_- te estoy viendo..._

_- eh?- dijo ella._

_- que te esoy viendo.... de que te ries?_

_-... de nada..._

_- Temari....- dijo en tono recriminativo._

_- nada, es solo, que... nunca antes te habia visto tan..._

_- tan que?_

_- contento._

_Los ojos del chico se abrieron como platos luego de un pequeño sonrojo._

_- ya esta._

_- gracias._

_Termino de arreglarse y miro de nuevo a Temari por el espejo._

_- y tu con quien iras a la cena? con el vago de Nara?_

_- si.- dijo la chica y se sonrojo._

_- valla... son tal para cual, igual que el tonto de Kankuro con su nueva cita._

_- a si? y a que hora vas a pasar por Matsuri? no puedo ni imaginar la cara que pondras cuando la veas..._

_Luego reino el silencio..._

_Temari habia dado en el clavo._

_- c-como sea.. me voi._

_- saludala de mi parte!_

_Salio luego para encontrarse con Baki._

_Se detuvo a conversar un poco con el._

_- Gaara-sama... esta listo?_

_- ya casi._

_- oh.. bueno, con ese traje no creo que le falte algo mas._

_- ire a recoger a Matsuri._

_- valla, pues, los esperamos Gaara-sama._

_- si, pero, no estoy muy seguro de que Kioto piense igual._

_- vah... ese viejo, solo ignorelo._

_- esta bien... que remedio._

_Dicho esto se despideiron y se fue a casa de Matsuri._

Solo unos nudillos se oyeron secos en la puerta.

- pase Gaara-sensei! ya casi bajo!

- hmp....- solo gruño.

Entro y noto una luz al final de las escaleras, supuso era el cuarto de Matsuri.

Se sento en el sillon y espero tal vez unos 10 minutos.

Unos tacones golpeaban contra los escalones a medida que ella bajaba las escaleras.

- Matsuri ya se hizo tar--

Un silencio y una sola mirada de piez a cabeza, fueron suficientes para ella.

- c-como.... me veo... Gaara-sensei?

Simplemente se veia hermosa, con un maravilloso vestido rojo un poco entallado, era strapless con unos sutiles brillos y largo.

_-"Matsrui...." _penso para si mientras un leve sonrojo se apoderaba de el.

- b-bien,.... te ves, hermosa.

La chica se tiño de rojo por completo, tanto que hasta hacia juego con su vestido.

- a-ari-gato... - sonriio dulcemente.

Gaara aclaro su garganta para luego ofrecelre su brazo.

- vamos?

- h-hai!

* * *

Llegaron al salon de reuniones del palacio de Suna.

De inmediato todos notaron su presencia.

- Kazkage-sama

- buenas noches kazekage-sama

- hola Gaara-sama

Todos los mienbros del consejo estaban ahi, todos los adinerados y de elite.

Las damas muy elegantes y los adornos muy bellos.

Pero parecia que a Gaara no le importaba eso.

Solo hacia reverencias secas y solo para quedar bien.

Temari estaba con Shikamaru, muy acaramelados en un rincon del salon. Kankuro hacia lo mismo con su cita nueva. En fin todos estaban con su propio tema, incluso Gaara y Matsuri.

La musica estaba bien, la comida tambien, y ahora tambien la compañia gracias a Matsuri.

Un mayordomo anunciaba la cena.

Todos pasaban al comedor y tomaban sus respectivos acientos.

Gaara como kazekage estaba a cabeza, depues cada quien se sentaba en donde quisiera.

Kioto, un viejo amargado y el mas anciano de todos, en las reuniones del consejo siempre se sentaba junto al kazekage.

Pero esta vez, seria Matsuri quien se sentara al lado de el. Algo que no le agrado a Kioto, ya que pensaba que solo era una distraccion, siempre la trataba con desprecio.

Todos se sentaban, pero Kioto detubo a Matsuri del brazo.

- ejem... disculpa niña... yo siempre voy al lado de Gaara-sama, asi que...

- oh... b-bueno, yo pense que--

- si, si, eso no lo haces muy bien que digamos... compenmiso...

- h-hai... Kioto-san.

Y asi como asi, se sento al lado de Gaara.

El pelirojo no paso por alto esto, al ver la triste exprecion de la chica. No podia correr a Kioto en frente de todos, menos podia dejar parada a Matsuri. Asi que llamo a uno de los mayordomos, le dijo algo al oido y luego se fue.

A los pocos minutos, una silla junto a la de Gaara fue puesta.

Todos especulaban y miraban al kazekage.

- Matsuri, por favor.

- Gaara-sensei...

Le dio su mano para centarse.

La mirada de Kioto era de furia, por lo bajo maldecia.

Todas las chicas y damas de ahi, miraban a Matsuri con recelo.

- arigato.. - dijo la chica sonrojada.

Y el sonrio solo para ella.

Pero algo peculiar paso...

Nunca se soltraron de las manos....

* * *

**Feliz Navidad!!!!!!**


	3. 25 de Diciembre

**A! cortito cortito! pero espero que les guste!**

* * *

25 de Diciembre.... Navidad.

La cena acabo bien, todo estubo delicioso. La charla se amenizo cuando Shikamaru trato temas sobre la alianza con Konoha y Suna, hasta Gaara dijo unas palabras, y Temari y Kankuro lo apoyaron como siempre.

Las copas se pasaron de mas por un momento. Hasta la madrugada. Ya era Navidad.

Matsuri quien no tomaba se hizo aficionada a la sidra de manzana ducle esa noche. Siempre estubieron juntos, charlando y pasandola bien, cosa que a Kioto no le agrado mucho.

Cuando la cena a cabo, todos charlaban y algunos se iban a su casa. Kioto camino hacia ella con una copa de sidra, y "accidentalmente" la tiro sobre su vestido.

- oh.. pderdona,

- n-no se preocupe Kioto-san..

- parece que le afecto algo la sidra... Kioto.- dijo Gaara con cierto enfado

- m-mejor... lo limpare..- dijo la castaña y se retiro.

Fue a la terraza, tomo un poco de aire, y fue a una banquita.

Noto que el cielo estaba rojo, y no hacia tanto frio como usualmente lo hay.

Suspiro y se sento, tenia un pañuelo con el cual se limpiaba la gran mancha de sidra.

-.... este mundo no es para mi....

- para mi tampoco.

Gaara iba saliendo dretas de un pino.

- hola Gaara-sensei, crei que estaba charlando con los del cosejo.

- si, yo tambien.

Los dos rieron.

Miro su vestido

- siento lo de tu vestido.

- oh.. si yo tambien.

- ese viejo Kioto.

- me da la impresion de que no soy de su agrado.

- el no es del mio tampoco.

- a no?

- no, no me gusta la forma tan despota en que te habla.

- ...

- tendre que poner las cosas claras con el, no puede hablarle asi a mi cit--

La chica se sonrojo de inmediato y miro hacia otro lado.

_"cita?..."" el dijo.. cita"_

Aclaro la garganta de nuevo y cambio de tema.

- y ahora que haras?

- b-bueno... yo no puedo entrar asi a la fiesta... c-creo que ire a casa.

- te acompaño

- d-demo... los invitados

- aqui estan bien, no creo que me quieran cerca de todos modos.

- y, sus hermanos?

- ha... ellos menos... ahroa estan muy ocupados

- jeje... si me imagino.

Momentos despues, una rara lluvia blanca comenzo a caer...

Un copo de nieva cayo en la nariz de Matsuri. Luego los dos miraron hacia arriba.

-e-es...

- nieve- dijo Gaara

- haa.....

Ella extendio los brazos.

- no, espera.

La chica lo miro extrañado. Se acerco a ella hasta quedar muy creca, tanto que se sonrojo de nuevo.

La tomo por la cintura y salto por la azotea, hasta llegar a lo mas alto.

El espectaculo esa hermoso, toda Suna estaba cubierta de blanco.

- que hermoso...

- si.

El vieto soplaba y algo en el aire venia hacia ellos.

- que..es?

Gaara lo tomo y lo miro extrañado.

- es muerdago- dijo ella.

- muerdago?... aqui no hay.

- tal vez es de la decoracion...- dijo la chica temblando.

- ...

- q-que?

Gaara se iba auqitar su saco.

- d-demo Gaara-sensei.. usted tambien tendra frio..

- en ese caso..

Abrio su saco, y la jalo hacia el, abrazandola y tapandola con su saco.

-el calor corporal es mas efectivo...

- h-hai...

Se quedaron asi por unos minutos.

Estaban tan cerca que Matsuri podia oir el corazon del chico, podia sentir su aliento, y oler su aroma.

_- me podria quedar asi por siempre..._

- sobre el muerdago....

- eh?..

- conoces la tradicion?

- s-si... la tradicion dice que el muerdago deve de estar sobre la pareja, en una puerta.

Era obvio que no habia nada de eso...

- a, si?... - dijo hablandole al oido- ... pues, esta sera nuestra propia tradicion...

Levanto su menton y acaricio su cabello

La beso tierna y a la vez apasionadamente.

Sus labios se mivoan al compaz del otro, ahora el fri se habia ido, ella coloco sus brazos alrededor del cuello de el.

Se separaron por un poco de aire.

- Feliz Navidad....

- Si... esta es la mejor de todas.

* * *

**Bueno, espero que el especial de Navidad GaaMatsu! Wiii la navidad ha sido salvada!**

**Plis comentren y Gracias por leer mis fics! Me alientan a seguir con mas GaaMatsu!**

**Y de nuevo Feliz Navidad! y prospero año nuevo!**

**Bye Bye!**


End file.
